


Blame

by eb18490



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Mentions of a Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: You have to decide: kill the one you love or be killed yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

The gun was shoved into his hands, but he threw it to the floor.

“No.” He said, shocking literally everyone.

“I won’t do it. I will not be a pawn in your little chess game any longer. Enough is enough. For years, you’ve told me what to do. But no longer. I will not kill Octavia because she wants out. I am not killing someone I love. I will not live with it for the rest of my life.”

“I’ll do it.” A voice spoke up.

“Piss off, Pike.” Anya growled.

There was the quick noise of someone clicking the safety on their gun off, and then it was straight up pandemonium.

Pike had his gun to Octavia’s head, the latter's heart beating frantically in her chest.

Anya had her gun to Pike’s, giving him just enough room to disarm.

Someone pressed the trigger, sending a loud echo in the alleyway.

A body dropped, but it was not Octavia’s.

Another gunshot rang out, spilling another body.

Two guns dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

_ A body dropped, but it was not Octavia’s.  _ _ Another gunshot rang out, spilling another body. _

_ Two guns dropped. _

~

Pike had shifted the gun at the last moment, aiming it at Lincoln’s head and firing.

Lincoln was the first to fall.

Anya shot at Pike, his brains shooting out from his skull.

Anya dropped her gun, face paling at the mess in the alley.

Octavia opened her eyes, shrieking on the top of her lungs. It was a nightmare. All of it. Just a nightmare.

“Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!” She yelled.

But it wasn’t a nightmare, and soon the air was filled with the sounds of sirens and screaming.

Lincoln’s head was cradled in Octavia’s lap, her begging him to wake up. Her lap and hands were completely covered in his blood.

Anya tried not to show her fear, instead picking Pike’s brains off of her jacket. But her hands were shaking like she’d had five cups of coffee too many.

Nyko was pacing up and down the alley, just positive that all of them would be arrested.

Lexa was trying to remember if she had a gun license and where the hell she could hide her gun when the cops came.

Monroe was sobbing, her eye makeup streaking her cheeks as she hugged her arms.

Bright lights illuminated the alleyway, hurting their eyes.

“Drop your weapons; hands where I can see ‘em.” The loudspeaker on a cop car instructed.

Octavia still cradled Lincoln’s head, not letting go until the last second.

Paramedics ran into the alley, somehow able to fit the gurneys in as well.

“I need you to let go of him.” One told Octavia. “We need to take him.”

She released him. “Please, please let me come. Please.”  She sobbed.

The paramedic nodded, allowing her to climb into the back of the ambulance.

Through the back window she saw Pike being carted away and the rest of them being ushered into the cop car.

Octavia sobbed the whole way to the hospital, her head in her hands.

She saw her reflection in the window. Absolutely haunting. Her face was covered in Lincoln’s blood and her hair was caked in it.

“Come on.” The same paramedic told her as they took the gurney out of the ambulance.

The lights in the hospital hurt her eyes as well, and she saw everyone but Anya already there.

“We need you to wait out here.” One of the nurses ushered her to the waiting room.

“Please, let me go.” Octavia begged.

“He’s going into surgery.” The nurse explained. “He’ll be out soon.

So she met the others in the waiting room, other people giving them dirty glances and moving away from them.

Nyko was on the verge of passing out, still freaked out from his encounter with the cops, who’d (luckily) said he’d done nothing wrong to be arrested, but to get the fuck out of the gang. (To put it bluntly.)

Lexa was calming down, having remembered she still had a gun license.

Monroe was in a med bay, being treated for a panic attack.

Octavia thought she’d have to join Monroe soon.

“It’s okay.” Lexa said, pulling the sobbing Octavia into her arms.

“Anya was arrested.” Lexa informed. “Murder. Pike’s dead, DOA, although you could probably tell. And the cops are coming to talk to you.”

That was when she passed out.

~

She’d given her side of the story, the cops leaving eventually.

Lincoln had come out of surgery.

The bullet had hit the back of his head (Pike was a lousy shot).

He was alive.

“Thank God.” Octavia sighed, after she’d been allowed into his room in the ICU.

“I- didn’t want you to- to die.” Lincoln told her, holding her hand tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this. I think I'm going to regularly start posting only on weekends. I have a cool multi chapter that I'm writing; its going up soon! Thx for reading!


End file.
